


Idk bro

by Axolotl_Gal



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I have an idea, It might be dumb, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Why Did I Write This?, but that's ok, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27535702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axolotl_Gal/pseuds/Axolotl_Gal
Summary: Just my thoughts and stuff
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Tortilla time

**Author's Note:**

> A tragic true story

Hnggggg I.

Ate a big tortilla with cheese and stuff  
And my stomach..,.  
Is dead  
Uuuuuuuug pain  
It tasted good  
But I regret it now!


	2. Soulmate idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My idea of how society would realistically work if people had their soulmates first words to them tattooed on them

I think that the best way for people to find their soulmates would be if everyone has a unique greeting, a string of numbers and letters that they use whenever they first meet someone. This avoids soul marks like “hello”. There would be a database where people’s name, greeting, and soul mark, would all be stored and accessible. Say you get the greeting code XN4W as a mark on your arm, and your assigned greeting code is L7S3.You would type in XN4W into that database and find someone with that code as their greeting. You would then make sure that their soul mark matches your greeting code of L7S3. If it does, you go and try to meet your soulmate.

Of course, there would still be plenty of mistakes. Some people would need to guess and check to find their soulmates. I think that this is still much more efficient and logical than the system most fanfics use.


	3. i am hungry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am hungry but it is night soi cant eat without waking up my familiy. insted of eating, i will write what i want to eat.

i am so hungryyyyy

i will eat a banana cream pie, warm, with vanilla ice cream!  
i will eat salty soup, steaming with those fat noodles.  
i will eat a slice of peparoni pizza, tasty and cheezy.  
i will eat a fruit salad, with orange, apple, banana, and, pineapple.  
i will eat a chicken pot pie, the tasty crust!   
i will eat a ceasar salad, with the crunchy crutons.  
i will go to bed happily.

i know in reality i wijll just eat oatmeal, a sandwich, and whatever is for dinner. i am ok with that. i will still dream!


End file.
